A Confession
by padfoot0520
Summary: Eight year old Teddy Lupin has finally gotten up the courage to ask Harry about his parents and the night in which they were killed. What was said? 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Eight-year-old Teddy Lupin poked his head around the corner, only to see his god-father sitting on the couch polishing his broomstick… alone. Teddy had been waiting for the longest time to ask Harry about his past, you know, why he has no parents.

"Um, Harry?" Teddy asked hesitantly. "I just have a… um… question."

"Sure what's up?" Harry said cheerfully, moving over on the couch to make room for Teddy.

"Well, see, I was just wondering about my parents, about me. What happened?"

This had taken Harry by surprise; he hoped that it didn't show on his face. He sighed and put his broomstick down. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. It's a long story, you up for it?" Teddy nodded, preparing himself for the worst. Harry took a deep breath and began his story: "Teddy, we are more alike than you think. The reason that the both of us are parentless comes from the same source. A long, long time ago, a man named Lord Voldemort came to power. He killed my parents when I was just a year old. I later found out that because of a prophecy, I was the one who was suppose to kill Vodemort."

"What? But why?" Teddy interjected.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time, you're too young right now." Harry said. "Anyway, I was finally steps away from finishing Voldemort off when the trouble started. The Order of the Phoenix and almost all of Hogwarts was battling against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, his followers. Both your mother and father were apart of the Order, so they were fighting in the battle." Harry was desperately trying to keep his voice steady, trying to control the horrifying images that flooded back into his memory of that night. "Both your mum and dad fought very bravely that night. A lot of people were killed that night, on both sides. Your parents were killed in combat. Remus was killed fighting Dolohov, and your mum a Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. The names aren't important, but what is important is that they fought bravely. They fought for the reason you are alive today." 

A new memory suddenly crept its way into Harry's mind. He was in the forest again, staring at the ghosts of his mother, father, Sirius, and Lupin. "Teddy, I know for a fact that your dad wanted you to know this story. All he wanted was for you to grow up happy. He misses you." As do I, Harry thought trying to fight off the lump developing in his throat.

Teddy was silent for a while, then said unexpectedly, "Harry, if you ever get a chance, can you tell him thank you and that I miss him?" Harry was stunned. Was this kid really only eight? "Oh, yeah, don't forget to tell him that… that I'm proud of him and to say hi to mum for me."

"Sure, no problem." Harry replied breathless. Teddy gave a weak smile, then jumped off the couch and left the room. Harry heard him run up the stairs and slam his bedroom door shut. A faint sob reached Harry's ears seconds after. Harry buried his head in his hands. I shouldn't have done that, Harry thought. I've just ruined this child. Harry searched through his mind to find a way to fix this, or at least make the pain easier. The answer came to him immediately: deliver Teddy's message. Harry rose from the couch and made his way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry once again felt ghost-like, disconnected from the rest of his body. Memories of the forest came flooding back to him: the Snitch, the Stone, his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Voldemort…death. He found himself outside, looking up at the twinkling stars. Somehow, he felt that he wasn't alone; that it was as if the spirits of his parents, Sirius, Lupin were surrounding him again. The only difference was that he felt much, much safer. Harry took a deep breath, but when he went to speak, no sound came out. Come on, he urged, you have to do this.

"R…R…Remus? It's Harry." Harry felt stupid. There's no one there, he said to himself. And yet, he felt the need to continue. "Just wanted to say hi, tell you about your son. He's already eight, really so sweet. He, uh, had a question for me. He wanted to know about you and Tonks, you know, what happened that night. I had a feeling that you would want him to know. He said something interesting to me. He asked me to tell you thank you. He really misses you. He's proud of you." The words came easier than expected. It was as if the words were destine to be said…heard…received. Harry was at a loss of what to say. He felt that he couldn't just leave now. But I have nothing to say, Harry thought, ashamed.

Harry shifted his weight and was about to turn away, when he suddenly heard a thud on the ground. Harry ignored it, until he heard another thud hit the ground. He turned around slowly, and saw two people holding hands. They were neither translucent nor solid, but looked exactly like the ghosts that appeared from the Resurrection Stone.

"Harry." Remus Lupin said spreading his arms out wide. "How are you, my boy?"

Harry was stunned. What's going on? "But… you're… dead… right?"

"Hon, there's a certain magic that you're probably sick of hearing about." Tonks said. "But it's a magic called love." Harry had to laugh, somehow he had a feeling that one was going to work its way into the picture. "You stayed true to our son, you delivered his message."

Harry thought about this, it made sense. Harry wasn't sure how this came about, but he suddenly asked, "You want to see him?" Remus and Tonks smiled and stepped forward. They followed Harry into the house and up the stairs to Teddy's room. Harry carefully opened the door and they went inside. Teddy lay sleeping on his bed, breathing deeply and soundly. Harry hung back, while Remus and Tonks approached their son. They kneeled down, stoking his hair, his cheek. Tonks was giving him kisses on his face.Teddy stirred, and blinked himself awake. He looked confused, but then understood. "Mum? Dad?" They nodded. Teddy wrapped his arms around his parents' necks. This entire time Harry had been battling the developing lump in his throat. That battle had finally been lost, unable to control his tears, Harry let them flow free. Teddy made eye contact with Harry; he knew exactly what Teddy was thinking. Harry nodded, message sent, Harry thought. Remus looked up at Harry, with tears in his eyes, and whispered "thank you." And with that, Remus and Tonks rejoined hands and slowly, disappeared through the open window leaving the stars to twinkle peacefully.


End file.
